deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BattleGames1/Deadliest Warrior Battle 3 - MACV-SOG vs SAS
MACV-SOG, the highly-classified black ops group that left the NVA quaking in their boots during the Vietnam War... vs The SAS, Britain's elite spec-op groups that operates on a worldwide basis protecting their Queen and Country... Who... is... DEADLIEST? Weapons The famous Black Ops team bring to the table: SOG_Recon_Knife.jpg|SOG Recon Knife HushPuppy.jpg|Hush Puppy (otherwise known as the Smith & Wesson Model 39) MAC-10.jpg|MAC-10 M16a1.jpg|M16A1 400px-M60GPMG.jpg|M60 machine gun ChinaLake.gif|China Lake NATIC The SAS team of commandos counter with: Ka-bar.gif|KA-BAR knife Sigsauer.jpeg|SIG Sauer P228 (I know the photo may not be of one but its close enough) 220px-Heckler Koch MP5.jpg|H&K MP5 C8A1ELCAN.JPG|C8 Carbine M249.jpg|FN Minimi (similar to a M249 SAW) Ag36.jpg|AG36 under-slung grenade launcher Personal Edges Close combat: The SOG Recon Knife is basically a Bowie knife with a few adjustments to it and is thus more brutal when it comes to slashing; the KABAR is also a modified bowie knife with a sharper edge to it. This comparison seems similar to the knife test in the "US Navy SEALs vs Israeli Commandos episode", and like it the result is... EDGE: Even Short range: These two guns are similar in their dimensions but where the difference lies is in their weight and magazines - it is the S&W Model 39 that is lighter than the SIG Sauer, but the latter has more rounds in it (2 in fact). EDGE: SIG Sauer P228 Medium Range: While the MAC-10 can put a lot more bullets into you with its very high rate of fire, the MP5 is that bit more powerful and it has a slightly larger magazine (either I can make it the 32-round box magazine or the 100-round drum magazine - your choice). EDGE: H&K MP5 Long Range: While the C8 is more compact since it is lighter, it isn't near enough as powerful as the M16A1 nor is its as versatile (since the M16A1 has that strap around it) EDGE: M16A1 Special: The M60 is much larger and fires larger rounds than the FN Minimi but since it is a general purpose machine gun rather than a light machine gun (which is what the FN Minimi is), it isn't as versatile to use; also the M60 isn't as powerful as the FN Minimi EDGE: FN Minimi Explosive: Hmmm... The AG36 is an attachment so that way if that fails, then you can switch back to the gun and continue firing your shots; as a separate weapon however, the China Lake delivers a lot more grenades at almost the same velocity as the launcher and these grenades can go a lot further EDGE: Even Battle MACV-SOG: SAS: TBA ---- Battle Notes For this battle, the main setting is going to be like the 'Nazi SS vs Viet Cong' i.e. part woodland, part rainforest. And as you can see, its not a 5v5 battle but 6v6 - even so, I'll try my best to write up a good and fair battle. With regards to votes, again votes are made through comments - and also, since I DIDN'T put up the X-Factors for each group, you can come up with the X-Factors and the appropriating ratings in your vote. Again, the voting lines are open until Sunday and then I'll post up the battle and the next DF briefing (and like last time, Friday I'll post up the next battle in line) Category:Blog posts